Strange Feeling revealed
by Akaatje
Summary: This is different from my other work. Basically, something happend to Kai and Tyson. And now they have to figure it out. I don't really know how to explain this. Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is a two shot. It's about kai and Tyson, I will update the Tyson part ASAP, so don't worry bout it.

It's about the darkness Kai knows and about the lights that Tyson sees. Just read it and tell me what you think!

Thanks!

* * *

It is hard to swallow. It is hard to breath. It is hard to keep my eyes open. It is hard, life is cruel.

Is this how it is suppose to feel?

I can't bear the pain, I can't bear this feeling.

Darkness, all around me. It is hard to hear through the nothing. It is hard to listing. It is hard… It is hard to stay alive.

Every step I take, is another step back. But I don't want to take a step back. I want to take a step forwards, into the light, away from the darkness.

But there is no light.

It is hard to take steps, it is hard to see the light.

It is hard to remember. It is hard to remember your voice, you laugh, you scent. It is hard to remember you.

It is hard to continue. To go on. To be here, when you're not.

It is hard. And I can't bear it.

I want to turn back time. But that's impossibly.

I almost wish I never met you. When you have no friends, no beloved one, no one can hurt you.

No one can.

I am glad for meeting you, for loving you. But I can't take this. It is too hard.

What can I do?

There is only Darkness around me. Black… just black.

There is no other color.

Why? Why does it have to be so hard?

I can't let you go. I need you. I know you never knew, but now I wish I had told you.

I need you.

But it was hard to tell you.

And now I regret not telling you.

That I love you…


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 4.

Light… a bright, blinding light.

It is around me. It follows me everywhere.

I want to hold it. I want to treasure it. I want to keep it.

But it is moving away.

It is suddenly to bright. It is to much, it is to light.

I suddenly need darkness. I need to hide myself. I am so exposed.

I want to turn back; I want to hide myself from everything.

I didn't deserve this. But you did.

Where are you? Where is the darkness?

Why is there only light in this place?

Where are the shadows? Where are the places to hide?

Where are you?

I need you. Please come back.

I can't go on without you.

I may be light, but light needs darkness to create shadow.

You are my darkness. I am your light.

Why was I so afraid to tell you what I really felt?

Now it is to late…I will never see you again. I will never see your smirk, your two-toned hair. I will never hear your sarcastic comments. I will never see your fire colored eyes.

I will never see you.

And you are, or where, everything to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this story is going to gain a few readers, cause it is one of my first tries on a somehow sadder story, if you know what I mean. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

"Are they ever going to wake up?" Max asks Rei. Rei looks up, his face wrinkled up in worry and he sighs. "I don't know. I really don't know." He looks at the two other boys in the hospital chamber.

Max frowns and balls his fist. "Why?" He asks. A small tear finds his way down his cheek and he closes his eyes. "Why?" He yells, banging with his fist on the wall, shocking Rei.

"Max, calm down. That is not going to wake them up." Kenny tries. But it looks like Max didn't hear them. "Then what is going to wake them up? I want to know. What in this world is going to wake them up!" Max bangs the wall again, successfully hurting his hand while he does it. Tears are falling freely from his eyes.

Rei closes his eyes and walks to his friend. He takes Max in a big embrace and keeps him close to his body. "Calm down Maxie. It is going to be alright. They will wake up, they will." He says, but deep down in his heart he knows that what he is saying is far from the truth.

And Max knows it too. And so do Kenny and Hilary.

Max has stopped his yelling and is now softly crying in Rei's embrace. "Why Rei?" He asks with his voice so soft, you can barely hear it. "Why did it happen? Was there no other way? Why did they both..." He stops his sentence, to afraid to speak the words. Rei hug him even closer.

"I don't know. Tyson... Tyson was standing there; totally unaware of what was going on. But who could have known?" Rei looks at the Dragoon holder in the white hospital bed, still unconscious. "And Kai... I don't know. He noticed it, to late of course. But he tried. Max he tried. Without him there would have bin nothing left of Tyson."

Max break free from Rei's embrace and starts to cry loudly again. "But now there are both unconscious! And there may be a chance that they will never open their eyes again!" He yells.

Rei feels his own tears falling and he quickly wipes them away. He looks to Kai, who is lying in the bed next to Tyson's, in the same room.

'He looks even paler.' He realizes. 'Is that because of the white sheets? Or is it of something else?' Rei can't even think clearly right now.

All he knows is that two of his best friends are lying in that room, unconscious, and they will probably never open their eyes again.

Kenny gets up and walks tot he glass that separates them from Kai and Tyson.

"Don't you guys wonder... why Kai did it?" He asks. Rei, Max and Hilary all look up, towards him. "What do you mean?" Hilary asks, she seems the only one who can think straight now.

Kenny sighs and takes a deep breath. "Don't you wonder, why Kai run towards Tyson, and tried to save him?" He asks. "Kai must have seen that it was murderous. He must have seen it. But why did he try to save Tyson, when he must have known it?"

Hilary frowns. "You're right." She says. Max wipes away his tears and looks at her. "And what do you mean?" He asks, his voice sounding creaky.

Hilary turns to him. "They love each other." She says. Max blinks and sniffs. "You mean...?" Hilary nods.

Max frowns again. "That isn't going to wake them up!" He yells. Rei grabs him again and hugs him again.

Suddenly Kenny shakes his head. "Guys... aren't your Bitbeast the special Bitbeasts?" he asks. Max and Rei look up and nod. "They are… but I don't see what this has to do with anything?" Rei says.

Kenny moves his glasses up his nose. "Well… This may sound crazy… But maybe, if we lay their Bitbeasts next to them, they will help them wake up." He says. "Do you think that is a good idea?"

Max blinks. "Kenny! You're the best!" He suddenly yells, before grabbing Dragoon and Dranzer out of Kenny's bag and running into the hospital room.

Kenny smiles. 'I really hope this is going to work.' He thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 6.

Dream…

The darkness is slowly fading away.

I don't know why, or how. I just know it is fading away.

Suddenly, bright light aluminates the sky. It's red, almost like fire. I look at it and I see a bird, dancing and flying in the fire.

"Dranzer!" I whisper, realizing that it is my Bitbeast.

Dranzer flies down, until she is looking straight into my eyes.

"Kai." She says in a beautiful voice. I blink, it sounds so beautiful. Why didn't I hear it before?

"What is going on?" I ask, really wanting to know the answer. She shakes her head and suddenly I see tears falling down from her face. Is she crying?

"What do you remember Kai?" She asks and I start to think. What do I remember?

I remember a lot of noise. I remember Tyson and something big falling. We were at the carnival, celebrating the fact that Max and Rei got together, I think. Tyson was standing in front of the big wheel.

I shake my head. What happened next?

Something with the big wheel… Was it falling?

Yes, and it was about to fall on Tyson. Now I remember.

I pushed him out of the way, to save him.

I turn my head up to Dranzer again. "Is he still alive?" Is all I ask. She nods, but her face remains sad. "What's wrong Dranzer? Where are we? What happened to Tyson?"

She lands on the floor in front of me. "You are unconscious. And so is he." She says. I shake my head. Unconscious?

"When will I wake up?" I ask. She closes her eyes and lays her head against my shoulders. "You will when you realize that he feels the same." I all she says before flying up again and leaving me alone.

"Wait!" I yell, forgetting my pride. "Dranzer! Wait, what does he feel then!"

But she left me alone in the darkness.

* * *

Light. Shining bright light is still around me.

But I'm al alone. I shake my head and sit down on what I think is the floor. I let my tears fall freely, I don't worry. Because there is nobody to see me. Nobody sees that I'm crying.

Suddenly the sky and everything around me grows dark. I look up, seeing thunder and storm.

And my Bitbeast, Dragoon.

I start to smile. "Dragoon!" I yell towards the raging thunder and storm. My Bitbeast comes down, towards me.

His storm almost knocks me out, but I somehow manage to keep myself standing. "Tyson." He says with his voice so full of so much.

"Do you know what happened?" He asks me. I frown in confusion. What is he talking about, I wonder.

"What do you remember?" He asks me.

"I remember… noise, Max and Rei embracing each other. Hilary smiling and Kenny laughing. Kai was at my side…" I start. What do I remember more?

"We were at the carnival. A big ferry wheel. It fell. It fell right onto me." I continue. "Kai… He pushed me, but…" "But it still hit you. It hit you both." Dragoon ends y story.

"And now you are both unconscious." I look up, his face is sad. I feel sad to.

"So, Kai is experiencing the same thing?" I ask. Dragoon shakes his head. "No, he is surrounded in darkness. You must help him Tyson."

Dragoon starts to fade away. I run after him. "Wait, how? How can I help him?" I ask. "Remember, he feels the same." Dragoon fades away, and the dark sky turns white again.

I'm al alone again, left in brightness.

Kai, how can I help you?

* * *

And what do you think? There may be two or three chapters left, keep reading and reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble 7.

I notice something.

Every time I think of Tyson, the sky turns a little brighter. Every time as I remember his laugh, his smile, his eyes or his voice, the sky, everything around me, becomes less dark.

I this what Dranzer was talking about? Is this what she meant?

Tyson… What do you feel?

The sky becomes lighter again.

What do I need to think? Do I need to think about him? How I feel about him? How he should feel about me? How I think he feels about me?

Dranzer told me that he feels the same about me. But… what was she talking about? About…

Suddenly it all makes sense. She must have bin talking about _that_ feeling.

"Tyson!" I shout to the world. "Tyson! I love you!"

* * *

The sky turns a little darker every time I think of Kai. When I think of his face, his eyes, his dual-colored hair. 

Why does that happen?

Dragoon told me that Kai feels the same as I do… but… where was he talking about?

About the fact that I love him?

The sky suddenly turns to a nice shade of darkness.

… Wait a second… That must be it!

I open my mouth and look towards the sky. "Kai, I love you!" I yell with my eyes closes and my hands balled into fists.

* * *

Something strange starts to happen. The darkness fades away, and instead of that comes light. It blinds me and I close my eyes. 

I hear something in the distance and I open my eyes again. I see a figure walking towards me…

"Tyson?"

* * *

Something happens. The light moves away from me, and from behind suddenly darkness appears. 

I turn around, but I can't see anything? What should I do?

I turn around again and suddenly I notice a figure standing not far away from me…

Is it …

"Kai?"

* * *

The two boys are standing in front of each other. 

Kai is staring at Tyson's face, trying to figure out what he is feeling for him.

"How are you?" Tyson suddenly asks. Kai blinks and looks down. "How do you think I'm doing? I was stuck in darkness for what seems like ages." He says harsly. Tyson sighs and looks above him. "I was stuck in light. Light was surrounding me. It was everywhere. It was confusing, it scared me."

He looks at Kai again and manages to smile. "But then I thought of you. And... and suddenly it seemed to fade away. And now you are standing here in front of me. Kai..." Tyson takes a deep breath. "I need to tell you something. Something important. Kai... I-."

"Wait! I... I need to tell you something to! Tyson, I love you." There, he said it. Kai moves his eyes to his feet, afraid of rejection. He still doesn't know if Tyson feels the same like he does. He doesn't know if Tyson like maybe even loves him back. He hopes it, he hopes that Tyson does. But nobody can be sure.

Nobody except Tyson himself. He know it. But is he ready to tell Kai?

"Kai, I love you to." Tyson says.

The two boys look into each others eyes and finally they find out that their true love had be standing there all along. They lean in towards each other and at the same moment their lips are going to meet...

* * *

... they open their eyes in the real world and they wake up.

Tyson blionks a few times and he looks over to Kai. "You love me?" He asks. Kai looks over to Tyson and he nods. "I do." Kai blushes a little. "Do you love me?" He then asks Tyson. Tyson nods as well. "I love you." They both smile.

Max rushes into the room with Rei and the others hot on his heels. "You're awake! You're awake!" They all yells. Kai and Tyson turn to each other and they share a smile, before they bring their attention to their friends. "Yes, we are."

* * *

Okay, it's not actually like somebody read and review this story, but I just had to finish it. Can somebody please say something nice about it, and I also don't mind some critism. This is not my usual technic and I'm not sure if I like it myself, but what do you think? Anyway, read my other story's!

(Kai the Cat, Rei the cat) I'm sure you will love them

Until later

Akaatje


End file.
